Heir of Potter and Black
by Dreamlandergirl
Summary: What if Sirius had arrived before Snape and Hagrid? What if he took in Harry, as he should have, and raised him as his own together with Remus, who took the role of tutor and beloved uncle. Would Harry grow up smarter? Better? Happier? Well you'll just have to read on to find out. I do not own these wonderful characters. This is, as the website is called, purely fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am just a fan of JKR meaning I don't own anything but my imagination...

Chapter 1

The October night air was cold and unwelcoming for one Sirius Orion Black. Falling down to his knees he sobbed at the footsteps of his best friend's house. On this Halloween night in Godric's Hollow he will no longer hear James Potter's laughing at his jokes or see the sparkle in Lily's emerald eyes. He would never see his beloved godson grow up and continue the Maurarader's legacy. Because on this October the 31st the Potters were found by Voldemort.

"No, please, oh Merlin NO!" He yelled at the broken down door. "Harry, Lily, James!" He choked out. "Why did we trust that Rat!? Why!?" Anger boiled in his veins but it was immediately replaced with grief. He pitifully stumbled up and made his heavy feet carry him pass the door.

The sight before him made him scream his lungs out. Before him was the dead body of his brother in anything but blood. Sirius lifted the cold body hugged it close. He rocked back and forth on his knees, begging this to be a nightmare and nothing more. _James! James! James! _ He called in his head wishing for the body to respond.

After a while his crying subdued and he gently placed James back on the floor. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve and begrudgingly headed upstairs. Glass and debris littered the floor which caused a small whimper to escape his lips. He knew that what he will see next will forever hunt him in his sleep, the dead body of the baby boy who stole his heart would tear it to pieces.

_I deserve this! _ He concluded. _I told them to make peter the secret keeper! I thought I was being smart! I convinced James and Lily, ME!_ His heart raced as he headed toward the nursery room. The door was wide open, most likely blasted with a Barbarda spell. Sirius took a deep breath and looked into the room.

"Lily?" The red headed woman who his best friend was in love with for years lay dead on the floor. Her emerald orbs were open and unseeing. That same red head who later married his best friend and became very much like an older sister he always wanted. She used to smile so warmly whenever he would come in for dinner and mother him over his lack of sleep and proper food. The very same beautiful woman who comforted him over the death of his brother, even though Regulus was a death eater. She understood and hugged him. She let him cry over her shoulder. Lily Potter was now dead. The sound of sobs had shaken him out of his mental ordeal. He looked up and nearly got a heart attack.

"Harry?" He choked out. "Little Progs?" The toddler whimpered. "You're alive? How are you alive?" Sirius rushed toward the boy and took him in his arms. He rocked and shushed him gently as his eyes caught Lily's body.

"Lily, you gave up your life to save him." Sirius looked at her with new found respect. "You truly were the brightest witch of our year. Seems ancient ruins came in handy, right Lils?" Sirius held back a sob rubbed his cheek against Harry's soft mop of raven hair. He glanced out the window and a black cloaked figure caught his attention. _Another Death Eater? That slime how dare he!? _Without hesitation Sirius took Harry and raced out of the house. As he passed James' body he made him a promise. _I swear to you James, I'll raise him to be ready for anything. Be it the politicians or Death Eaters, he will be ready!_

Sirius thankfully quickly spotted his flying motorcycle and hopped on. As he clutched his godson with one arm he turned on the engine and flew up to the sky. Hastily, he cast a concealment charm and turned off the headlights. As he looked back he was shocked to see exactly who the Death Eater was. Severus Snape! _That git! Probably came to gloat at the dead bodies of the Potters and congratulate the monster that killed them._ A chesure cat-like smile cheeped out on his lips. _Too bad that his precious master was killed and Harry survived! Ha, in your greasy face snevelus!_

After a long flight, Sirius gently landed the flying motorcycle on the roof of Remus Lupin's building. His oldest and now only living friend was the only one he could trust. If the goody two shoes Peter, who fallowed and admired James and him, was in league with Voldemort then no one can be trusted. Only his roommate, Remus. Sirius glanced down at the sleeping boy and a sad smile crept up. Harry had not come out scratch free, in fact a lightning shaped scar had appeared on his forehead. Sirius kissed the swollen scar and smiled lovingly. _I'm here Harry, and now, Moony will be too. _

Sirius aparated to the apartment's front door and dug out his keys but before he could do anything the door swung open, which revealed a red eyed Remus. Instantly, Remus pointed his wand at Sirius.

"How dare you!?" He growled much like the wolf he transforms to on full moons. "Let go of Harry, now!" Sirius looked confused. "You dare betray our friends, kidnap their son, come here, and look all innocent!?" Harry stirred and Sirius rocked him.

"You've got it all wrong Moony!" He whispered. "I changed spots as secret keeper with wormtail to throw off the monster so that it would hunt down the wrong man!" Remus raised a brow looking unconvinced. "Let me in and use vertalism for all I care but please don't judge just yet!" He said in a hushed pleading tone which made Remus nod once. He stepped away and let Sirius in as he pointed his wand at him just in case.

"Alright, but give Harry to me first." Remus glared warningly to which Sirius nodded to and gently paced to Remus.

"Careful with his head, place it just between your chest and arm." Remus did so and took a closer look at Sirius.

"You really are telling the truth." Remus said sadly. Sirius nodded quietly and sat down on the sofa.

"Moony it was terrible. I saw their bodies." He choked out and placed his head in his hands. "James was so pale and cold. H-his eyes were open" He sniffed. "Lily's usually sparking green eyes were dead and stone-like. R-Remmy it was so bad." He broke down. A tear escaped from Remus' eye at the sight of his now only friend.

"I'll put him in your room." He said quietly.

"Put p-pillows around s-so that he wouldn't fall." Remus smiled sadly and nodded as he went down the hall to the room that was across from his. When he came back he saw Sirius sitting on the kitchen island pouring firewhisky in two glass cups. Remus wordlessly joined him and raised his glass.

"To James and Lily Potter." He toasted. Sirius repeated and drank it down in three gulps. Remus fallowed his example and poured for another round. In perfect silence they drank and remembered their dearest friends.

"So," Sirius rasped out. "As Harry's godfather I'm going to raise him, would you like me to move out?" Remus shook his head no.

"Everyone probably already knows that about Voldemort's death. James and Lily would be forever remembered as the greatest heroes in our history." A thought suddenly occurred to Remus that made him pale quickly. "The Death Eaters would want revenge. They'll hunt down Harry!" He panicked.

"You're right, his life is in danger!" Sirius hopped off the counter but Remus stopped him.

"Wait, would you say that you were the first one to get there?" Sirius nodded in confusion. "So then, no one knows Harry is alive…" Sirius nodded and widened his eyes in understanding.

"Moony, that's genius!" Remus smirked but shook his head. "First, we need to prove your innocence." Sirius sighed tirdly.

"Right, forgot about that little detail." He leaned back on the counter and thought to himself.

"Should I call Alastair and tell him you were here asleep all this time?" Sirius' jaw fell in shock.

"Moony, you honestly never cease to amaze me." Remus chuckled lowly.

"Come on, I'll fire call him and get him here. Sit on the sofa, put on some sleepwear, and drink more firewhisky. That should look convincing. Get some tears out too." Sirius barked out a chuckle and grabbed the bottle. When they were both ready Remus took the floo powder and threw it into the fire place.

"Remus? What the devil are you calling me for?! I'm on my way to hunt down Black!" He growled out.

"No need Auror Moody, Sirius has been here all this time asleep. I just woke him up and told him about what happened. I can't convince him to stop drinking." Remus looked remorsefully at the paranoid Aurar.

"Don't play with me boy!" He barked out. "Everyone knows that he was the secret keeper!"

"No Alastair, Sirius was just the bait. Peter Pettigrew was the real keeper. We never knew that he would betray James like this." Alastair Moody gaped.

"Stand back I'm coming in." Remus shared a look with Sirius and did as he was told.

The Auror came out the fire place and raised his wand out at Sirius. He studied the messy hair, worn look, firewhisky, and nightwear then nodded once. He put his wand away and sat next to Sirius. Quietly, he petted the younger man's back in a small form of affection.

"Don't drink too much Sirius. It won't help bring James back you know." He said gently as his magical eye scanned the room. "Making yourself the target was a stupid but brave move. Only it back fired in this situation." Sirius chugged down the firewhisky and sadly looked at the Aurar.

"I want Pettigrew dead." Alastair sighed loudly. "I want in on the action."

"No, Sirius. Not like this. I'll tell Dumbledore about this but you can't be out on the field. This will only drive you mad and reckless which will put my team into danger." Sirius glared at Moody. "Trust me on this. Let yourself grieve first."

"In case you've forgotten I'm an Auror too." Sirius growled out.

"Not happening, Black. As your superior I'm forbidding you from doing your Auror duty until further notice." Sirius was about retort when he heard the sound of a baby crying. "What the devil? Why do you have a baby in the house?" Alastair suspiciously glared at Sirius but Remus saved him in time.

"A woman, who used to date Sirius, came by our place last night. She said that Sirius was the father. We wanted to go today to confirm her story but Sirius had an assignment and couldn't make it. We were planning on calling James tonight and having him come as moral support but…" Alastair nodded. His magical eye scanned around and found that there was indeed a baby on Sirius' bed.

"So, Sirius, it finally happened." Sirius laughed humorlessly but nodded.

"I guess so. Still don't know if he is mine." He said bleakly. Alastair hummed and got up.

"Take care you two." He said grimly. "Guess you were busy with the baby."

"Yeah, he didn't let me sleep after the assignment and Remus made me take responsibility. Said that it was about time that I grew up." Remus snorted.

"Right then, I'll report to Albus. Good night." As the Auror left through floo Remus raced to the bedroom to get Harry. He walked in with Harry in his arms looking distressed.

"Must have gotten scared." Remus murmured. He sat next to Sirius with Harry on his lap looking sleepily around.

"Remus, I've been thinking. Let's not tell Dumbledore about Harry." Remus looked at his friend in confusion.

"Sirius, surly we can trust-"

"No, the less people know the better. Besides, I've seen the way Dumbledore was talking about Harry being the Chosen One. He was downright gleeful! Even Lily looked uncomfortable with the way Dumbledore was describing the prophecy, 'neither will live while the other survives' sounds like a death sentence to me." Remus paled and looked at the toddler in his arms who was currently falling asleep again.

"You don't think that Dumbledore would take him, do you?" Sirius shrugged.

"You know how he is: 'It's for the greater good'." Sirius mimicked. "That is his favorite saying. Under those words, Remus, tell me how many witches and wizards died. I don't want to risk it." Remus nodded in agreement. "Besides, I think I'll go to Knockturn Ally and get the adoption potion. Tomorrow morning we'll go to St. Mongo's and take the paternity test." Remus grinned.

"Padfoot, how clever. You truly do deserve the title of Marauder. That is an ingenious plan." Sirius smirked.

"Not as your genius quick thinking my dear Moony." Remus chuckled. "After the test, we are going shopping. The money that I get as an Auror and what uncle Alphard left me is more than enough." He smiled at Harry who was asleep in Remus' arms. "I'll be back soon." He kissed Harry's head and wickedly grinned at Remus. "Does this mean that since I'm the daddy you are the mommy?" He cheekily asked.

"I'm still uncle Moony." Remus glared. Sirius's laughter nearly woke Harry up as he went to use the floo.

AN: Hope you liked it. Please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello again. I corrected the mistakes from last chapter, thank you **Moony the Mature One**, and also thank you **ironc**, for adding my story to your community (I had to Google Translate what you wrote so it will be much appreciated if you could reply in English next time, none the less thank you) Please do not worry **Alice**, moony and padfoot are strictly brothers in all but blood. Oh and **vukk**, I agree. **red pen ** and **hendrick** thank you for your kind words, I'll try my best. **monkey kix ass**, yes padfoot is sneaky that is why I love him so much and *spoiler* he will definitely succeed! Dearest **Guest** you'll just have to read on to find out. **purplebullet, geetac **and second **Guest**, your wish came true, Enjoy! 

Chapter 2

5 years later...

A little boy with bouncing brown curls and turquoise eyes raced up the grand stairs of the large manor. It is in this manor where the boy had been growing up in for the past three years along with his mischievous father and book loving uncle. But at this moment the book loving uncle is nowhere near calm and collected.

"HAROLD JAMES BLACK! Why is my skin changing colors!?" A pink skinned Remus burst out of the study. "Harold James!" His sensitive nose caught the boy's scent and a wolfish grin appeared on his lips. Remus cleared his throat and straighten his grey jacket. In a steady but quick pace he went up the grand staircase as he tracked the scent. He grinned when his sensitive ears caught a giggle from the boy's bedroom. Remus wiped the grin off his face as his skin turned blue.

He opened the door to the boy's room and finally found him sitting on a comfortable armchair with a book on his lap. Remus felt his wolf's mood turn gleeful at the sight of his cub. The child before him looked nothing like James. He was, in fact, as handsome as Sirius but more angelic looking because of Lily's features. His turquoise eyes glittered hypnotically and his rosy lips always displayed a simple grin. To put it simply, the boy was enchanting. He was Sirius' greatest pride and Remus' reason to smile every day.

"Hello uncle Moony," Harold greeted. Looking picture perfect innocent. _Padfoot taught you well, cub._ Remus thought with amusement.

"Cub, did you slip a skin changing potion into my afternoon tea?" Remus found it hard to fight the smile that was trying to stretch across his face.

"No uncle Moony, is that why you are looking yellow right now?" The six year old asked with a hint of worry. Remus was finding it really hard not to laugh. He could always tell when the boy was lying and to his shock, the boy was honest.

"Let's try it this way, did Sirius tell you to watch his prank?" Immediately Harold gave it all away when he gaped. "Cub, did you honestly think that I wouldn't figure it out?" Harold adopted a confused expression to hide his wonder.

"I honestly find it hard to imagine dad sneaking into the kitchen and convincing the elves to add such a potion. They love you very much and would never consent to anything dad tells them to put in your food." Harold pouted and innocently blinked at his uncle. Remus fisted his hand to control his laughter. _Damn it Padfoot, he reminds me so much of you and James! Too much of a smart mouth and innocent looking to get caught. But I am not a Marauder for nothing._

"Cub, did you know about this prank?" Harold shook his head 'no'. _He knows that I can tell when he is lying so he doesn't deny it out load. Smart move._ "Cub, come here." Remus bent down and opened his arms. Harold put his book down and raced to his uncle's open arms without hesitation. He buried his head in Remus' chest and looked up sadly. Harold's eyes, which were a combination of Lily's emerald eyes and Sirius' blue were truly very fascinating to look at.

After Sirius administrated the blood adoption potion, which was highly illegal, the toddler had immediately showed physical differences. Even though Sirius and Remus were sad to see that their dearest friends' features were no longer visible, they knew it was for the best. Many death eaters were caught and many more got away. Some, like the Knott and Malfoy pleaded that they were under the imperious. While others like Crouch Jr. and the Lestranges proudly displayed their loyalty to Voldemort and were sentenced to Azkaban. The mayhem died down only three months ago when the Minister of Magic had declared that the Wizarding World was safe from death eaters. Of course the Order of the Phoenix did not agree. Dumbledore had finally called their last meeting today after a long debate with the remaining members. Sirius had gone to represent himself and Remus since they never left the boy alone with the house elves, no matter how trusting they are. They had taken turns and never left on assignments longer than a week. Moody's 'constant vigilance' speeches had been one of the reasons why they hesitated to leave Harold for so long. No matter how paranoid the Auror was, his 'words of wisdom' had become more and more convincing after losing so many Order members.

"You're not upset uncle Moony?" Harold asked hesitantly. Remus inwardly smiled at the boy. _Guilt always works wonders._

"No cub. But I have to make sure that if it was you than hopefully you didn't do anything permanent and harmful." Harold's eyes widen. _That should do it._

"Don't worry uncle Moony! Dad bought the potion and put in your tea when he left. He just told me that I could watch-" Harold pouted when he realized exactly what he had done. "That is not fair uncle Moony! You tricked me!" Remus laughed and buried his nose in Harold's curls. He felt Moony relax and smiled. _Only my cub could calm the beast. Whatever will I do without my cub?_ Remus mentally shook his head and inhaled Harold's scent. The boy's safety and wellbeing is all that matters to him. The cub was all that he had left of James and Lily.

"Better luck next time, Cub. I am a marauder for a reason." Harold huffed but let it go, instead, he basked in his uncle's warmth. Harold had known about his uncles 'furry' problem but since it was always past his bed time he never got the chance to actually see the wolf his uncle transformed into under the full moon. He had begged his father to let him see but that was one of the few things his father had refused to yield to.

From a young age Harold knew exactly whom to go to whenever he wanted something. If it was a new book that wasn't so 'light' or potions ingredient than his uncle will allow. If it had to do with sweets or a trip to Zonko's than his father will be more than happy to allow, and get some for himself too. But of course the two didn't spoil him too much. Especially when they were in public. Sirius had decided to raise him with a similar Pureblood upbringing that he had been raised with. But without the harshness that came with it or the pressure. If it was one thing that Sirius hated, it was Dark magic. If a book or spell was even moderately gray than it was forbidden. Sirius didn't tell his son exactly how he was raised, he didn't want the kid to get nightmares, but he did mention how wicked Wulberga Black was. Harold had only met her once and it was enough for one life time. The woman had sneered and glared, it was enough for a four year old to understand that the woman hated him. In fact, last year she had died and he honestly did not feel any pity. His father was the new Lord Black and he was the heir to the most ancient and noble family. Though his father and uncle did mention that when he was eleven, he would be told of the other inheritance.

"Alright Cub, since my tea is ruined," Harold had the decency to blush, "will start our lesson for today." Harold sighed quietly and let go of the hug. "Go fetch your genealogy parchment, we'll start from there and then move to your metamorphmagus lesson after dinner."

"But uncle Moony I can only change my hair color! I'm really bad at it." He pouted. Remus almost laughed.

It truly had surprised him and Sirius when Harold had blue hair three days after the blood adoption potion. He nearly got a heart attack but then Sirius laughed it off and reminded him that the metamorphmagus gene was very common in his family. Since James' mother was a Black and now along with having Sirius' DNA had triggered the gene to activate. Remus was so fascinated that he had researched this anomaly and found himself a career. As a magical genetics researcher he had come in contact with numerous Pureblood families and informed them of any risks or diseases that could occur to the next generations. He was proud to admit that he had helped many families and reduced very great chances of unhealthy children. He had collaborated with St. Mungo's and helped mothers stay informed about the needed potions to help avoid having their children from being born ill. In fact, the awards on his shelves in his bedrooms proved exactly how helpful he was. It was how they bought this nice mansion three years ago after his first award.

"So, today we will be continuing with the Black family tree." Harold unrolled the parchment and set it on the study desk opposite his bed. "Care to tell me the last living relatives you have left?" Harold turned away from the parchment and nodded.

"Grandfather Orion's second to youngest brother, Draco, married Annabel Knott and had three daughters: Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix. Andromeda had been disinherited for marrying a muggle by the name of Ted Tonks. They have a daughter by the name of Nymphadora. Narcissa married the Malfoy heir, Lucius. They have a son my age by the name of Draco, named after his maternal grandfather. The youngest married the eldest Lestrange heir by the name of Rodolphus and they had no children. Grandfather Orion's youngest brother, Alphard, did not marry and had no children. But he loved dad as his own and named him heir." Remus smiled at Harold's proud turquoise gleaming eyes.

"Excellent, now in two month's time there will be a great Christmas ball." Remus began to pace around the room. "This is a very important occasion because it shows who's who. Also it helps families form connections and future allies." Harold nodded in understanding. "Your father had taken up the role of Head of Family because he was the only male Black alive. It is important for him to show his adequacy for this role. Now, even though Narcissa is now a Malfoy, she is still a Black, therefore her son is also one. There was a small chance that he would have taken the title but because Lucius Malfoy is half French, the law does not count Draco as suitable heir. Lucius will try to do anything in his power to have the British Wizards discard his French blood. He has bribed his way to the top even though he had been accused of being a death eater." Remus looked to see if Harold was listening and found that the boy was interested. With that he continued. "The Blacks were known for their interest in the Dark Arts but it was Wulberga who had tarnished the name of Black by supporting Voldemort. This is why we want to change it all by giving it a new image." Harold nodded again to which Remus took as a sign to proceed. "Your father, for the past year since he had taken the title of 'Lord Black', has been steadily regaining support and influence." Harold frowned. "Yes Cub, I also worry about the type of influence, we don't need more pranksters." Remus joked to which earned him a giggle from Harold. "Now, as his heir you must be respectful and presentable. You have already shown excellent table etiquette and good social skills. Dancing will begin when you are thirteen. We still need to work on your temper."

"But uncle Moony! It wasn't my fault! That Weasley kid was really stuck up and his younger brother was no better!" Remus raised an eyebrow which immediately silenced Harold.

"Be grateful that it was in Zanko's and not in the middle of Diagon Alley where everyone would have witnessed that behavior." Harold frowned and accepted the rebuke. "Remember Harold, even though that boy was older it does not mean that he will be properly mannered. The same applies to someone your age. You have to learn to forgive not 'rub it in' as some noble heirs do. Humility is what separates the good from the bad. What you should have done is let the older red headed boy say what he wants and once he finishes calmly reply politely as possible."

"I hope I never see them again." Harold mumbled but Remus' ears caught it.

"Unfortunately those were Molly and Arthur's children and since they are our old friends you might see them around. Also, if my memory serves me right, the older boy was Percy and the younger one was Ronald." Harold frowned. "Come on Cub, you may not like them but you know from your lessons who they are." Harold shook his.

"The House of Weasley used to be very rich until Voldemort's rise to power during the 50's had caused a great dent in their vaults. They are a very light family, many Weasleys married muggles and muggleborns to keep the blood fresh. It also made them one of the biggest targets. The Diggerys also suffered greatly but they are doing much better socially and economically." Remus informed. Harold nodded slowly as he caught on what was being said.

"Now, because they have fallen out of favor in society they have lost their influence and power. That also leads to having no reason to teach their children Pureblood manners. Though Molly is very sweet, if she were in a gathering with women such as Mrs. Bones, Mrs. Longbuttom, and other 'light' witches she would greatly stand out because of her lack of Wizarding manners. As Lady Prewett, she should have gotten the education that every Pureblood woman gets before entering Hogwarts but the war had overshadowed that particular lesson." Harold nodded in understanding. His turquoise eyes shown with pity.

"The battle against Voldemort had done a lot of damage. I guess I didn't give them enough credit. They are a nice family. Just not very... publicly mannered. Right?" Remus nodded once.

"Now do you see why it is so important to be proper? You may never know exactly who it is you encounter. Be as polite as possible and chivalrous when needed." Remus looked at the time and sighed. "It is almost time for dinner and your father should be arriving soon. Come along, cub."

"Uncle Moony!" Harold groaned as he followed him out to the corridor. "Can we have metamorphmagus lessons tomorrow? Or next week?" He asked hopefully.

"Harold James, it is important to know how to control your powers. Especially since you will be attending Hogwarts five years. Your father and I expect you to have full control by your tenth birthday but as I said to you during your first lesson it is alright to fail. That is how we learn. Make an effort to learn rather than complain." The boy huffed but said nothing when they got to the table and took their seats.

"Pinky." With a pop a small and relatively clean house elf appeared.

"Yes master Remus? What can Pinky do to serve?" Her squeaky voice asked as she bowed lowly.

"Please prepare dinner as we wait, Sirius will be here soon." Remus said with a gentle smile. The house elf's huge gray eyes sparkled with adoration.

"As you command master Remus. Will young master Black want anything?" She focused on Harold and kindly smiled.

"How about tea as we wait? Would you please brew black tea? " Remus nodded with pride. He had taught his Cub well.

Since he is a werewolf, he sees the magical creatures in a different light. House elves, in particular, are very gentle creatures who long for affection from their masters. A simple research had proved that, by thanking the little creatures, their work and attitude improved significantly. A simple 'thank you' assures the elves that their service is appreciated which improves their health and magical core. Not many wizards understand just how much a house elf needs those words for survival.

"As you wish young master." With a snap of a finger the tea appeared on the table with cups and some sweets. "Anything else master Remus and young master Black require?" Pinky eagerly asked.

"No, Pinky. Thank you." Remus made sure to make eye contact and pour a small dosage of magic into the words. The elf smiled and instantly looked cleaner. She bowed low and with a pop she disappeared to the kitchen.

"When you require her service I hope you always pour a bit of magic when saying thank you." Remus turned to Harold who nodded.

"Yes, always do. I noticed that her back was less hunched and her skin got better after the first time I did that. Is that why other house elves don't look as good as Pinky?" Harold asked, remembering a house elf he saw at the Longbottom Manor. Home to the Chosen One, Neville Longbottom, and his only playmate.

"Yes, what many do not know is that the house elves are magically bounded to the family they serve. Betrayal destroys their magical core and mental health. Our house elf was servant to my now deceased uncle, therefore, by magical law and as the last Lupin I have the right to magically bond my house elf to whomever I decree to be heir. You and Sirius are my family and so the magical bond was formed between you two and Pinky. I consider Sirius my brother and you my nephew, which is how our house elf sees us even though we share no blood." Remus smiled happily.

They drank for a few minutes until Sirius came from the fireplace in front of the long dinner table. Sirius brushed away the dirt and smiled wickedly.

"Hello everyone. Hope you weren't waiting for too long?" Harold giggled.

"Hello dad. How was your last special meeting?" Harold innocently looked up at his father.

"Nice try kiddo, this old dog is not falling into your trap. I told you before and I'll say it again, when you get older I'll tell you all about it." Sirius smirked at Remus who frowned instantly. "Moony, you are looking very orange today. Are you well?"

"Shut it Padfoot. Dinner should be ready now." Sirius just grinned.

AN: Next chapter will be all about the Ball and Harold's friendship with Neville. Also, Draco will make his first appearance. Yay!

I have some spelling mistakes so bear with me. Btw, this chapter helps set the ground to how the story will flow. I have an idea of how the story will end and I even made an outline, but little parts like giving Ron an important role or making Hermione the lead female character (I like Luna a little bit more), still make it all a bit hazy. I need to fix it up here and there but hopefully by ch. 5 all will be clear….

Ideas are welcome. Be nice.


End file.
